Young Playa
Young Playa is the 12th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics I'm a young playa nigga, (what) I get the game from the big tymers, nigga (what, what) Who else? (speak on it) on the real nigga, on the real nigga Respect the game Cuz I got the game wayne Y'all know who I is Weezy coming thru in the bubble eye benz See me front in back with the wood all around Plus I got that *boom boom* surround sound Don't hate on me boy if you do *pow* get down Come from under my shirt try to lift you off the ground But on the other hand, I'ma keep running man I got about a hundred coming up with three hummers man We stuntas man I might stumble across a grand and give it to you wifey And watch how she *slurp* on my pipey like a icee I might be in a range that night I might be in a lex watching the game tonight I got a hundred on kobe, hope he playing it right But if I lose, its cool, that's some change lil shite That ain't nothing I ain't doing nothing if i, I ain't stunting Hold up, girl be quiet, lil wayne coming Baby Slow yo roll lil one You ain't glad its bought And ms. pat and gray head over there In the back card gambling At the bar dranking But go head, just be quiet with 'em lil one wayne Broads I use 'em Hatas I bluse 'em My whole front grill is full of confusion Got dammit Weezy pull up in a porsche, expanded (expanded) I was to the back, niggas couldn't stand it Soon as I left the scene, the women vanished I got it like that Got rolex, blue shit hard to say watches Plus I bought all of my niggas cartier watches Weezy and his clique leave with forty b-e-atches Million dolla man baby tear da beasy Catch me sippin on some hen, maybe covoursier Sammy, mario, tody taz, that's my posse And what You might see me dippin low in a benz truck Tell yo girl hello I done did her, what you muggin me for Keep playin with me, I'll put a slug in yo do Mannie Now looky here, young blood Pull yo pants up on yo ass and put that piece of metal up in yo shirt Don't make me get up out this wheel chair and kick yo ass Now keep doing what you doing Go head Y'all know me, young playa, stomp with the big dogs Play with me boy I give you cancer like menthol Cough cough cough up Got a cat eye benz on brollas They call us Uptown shiners Original hot boy$ baby, big tymers I spit game Get in they head, they be like, "quit wayne!" Half hour later, I'm in they split man Hehehehe it be kicks man Let me get real I'll kill on the battlefield Steal for the scrill I will never leave my clique nigga, I'm to trill I'm a little peepsqueal But I'm a ape in that jungle And if you get it twisted Nigga, I'm taking yo lover I mean I'm raping yo lover Leave her taste in my rubber I'm a playa nigga, I'm a playa